Friends Forever – Literally
by vampirejessie.w
Summary: two girls out for a night of fun are suddenly attacked... main characters are OC


Friends Forever – Literally

DISCLAIMER: We do not own True Blood (as much as we would like to), so we just play around in the world that Charlaine Harris has created. (And with her HOTTIE characters

A/N: Okay everyone! I'm vampirejessie.w and im co-authoring this story with my friend CarpeDiemVampire  
We put ourselves into this story so yes the characters Mori and Jessie are reflected from ourselves. We are both writing this in our own POV and we hope you enjoy it!  
This Fanfic will be on both our accounts and we will do our best to try and update at least once a week but it might be late sometimes as we are currently in our senior year of High School and studying for our HSC (Higher School Certificate (12th Grade). =)

Prologue

Jessie's POV

I was dancing next to my best friend Morissa or as I like to call her, Mori. We were sweating because of how hot the inside of the club was. We were dressed up in hot short dresses with high heels. My dress was a deep blue that came up half way up my thigh and 2 inch ankle boots. My makeup was a simple light tones, and my lips were a deep purple.

I was dancing when I felt Mori grab my arm. I turned to her and she pointed to the exit and mouthed to me 'I need some air' I nodded and we pushed our way through. When we got outside it was empty there were no cameras there was only a small light.

I turned to Mori and asked, "Are you alright Mori? You look really flushed," in a concerned, happy and excited voice.

She replied, "Yes jess I'm fine. This night is about you! It's your 18th let's go back in and have some fun." she grinned.

We started heading towards the door, but before we could reach it someone dragged us back and covered our mouths to stop us from screaming. I lost sight of Mori and tried to get away by bitting my attackers hand. Another guy stepped in I heard that guy say, "Gives us your money and we won't hurt you."

I looked at him in the eyes and when he told the other guy to remove his hand I spat on his face. He motioned for the guy that had me before to cover my mouth again and the man in front of me punched me in the chest. I hit the ground and whimpered. While that happened I heard Mori cry out in pain and I figured that she must have been hit as well.

I knew that both Mori and I knew they were going to beat us both and take the money that we had on us anyway. I realised that it was a useless attempt to fight back but I did it anyway. I kneed up and punched one of the guys in the stomach but that only got the guy angry. In retaliation, he punched me back in the gut and when I was down he repeatedly kicked me anywhere he could, and after two more kicks I passed out.

Morissa POV

I was dancing next to my best friend Jessica. We were sweating from the heat inside the club while dancing with each other. We were dressed up in hot short dresses and high heels. My dress came halfway up my thigh in a deep red colour and I was wearing 3 inch high heel boots that came just above my knees. My hair fell halfway down my back in soft curls and my makeup was done natural and light except for my lipstick. It was a hot red. The same shade as my dress.

I took hold of Jessica's arm to get her attention and when I had it I pointed towards the exit and mouthed 'I need some air'. She nodded and we pushed our way through the crowd and went out the door into the empty alleyway. There were no security cameras and I noticed as I looked around that there was only one small light and it reached nowhere near where we were standing.

Jessica looked at me, "Are you alright Mori? You look really flushed." There was concern in her voice, but also excitement and happiness.

I smiled at her, "Yes Jess, I'm fine! This night is about you! It's your 18th birthday, so let's go back in and have fun," I grinned.

We started toward the door, but before we could reach it, some men dragged us back and covered our mouths to stop us from screaming. I lost sight of Jessica and tried to kick back at my attacker. Another guy stepped in front of me and I heard him say, "Give us your money and we won't hurt you." I looked him straight in the eye and when he motioned for the hand to be removed from my mouth, I spat in his face. The hand was quickly replaced over my mouth and the man in front of me wiped his face and stepped closer before he punched me in the stomach. I bent in half and let out a cry of pain.

I heard a thump and then Jessica whimper and I knew that they were going to just beat us both and then take what money that we did have on us anyway. I realised that it was a futile attempt to fight back, but I did anyway. I kicked out behind me and felt my heel connect with something. There was a shout and I looked behind me to find that I had kicked the guy between the legs. I looked at Jessica and saw that she was heavily injured and before I could do anything else, I was hit in the back of my head and I passed out.

A/N: We hope you enjoyed this prologue and wish that you leave your comments by reviewing and letting us know what you thought. Thank you!

- vampirejessie.w

-Carpe Diem Vampire


End file.
